The Sengoku Agency
by Ae Gardenia
Summary: All the Sanada brothers wanted was a peaceful new life, away from everything that would remind them of their parents' death. But was happens when an archer girl shoots their house down, and a cheerful ninja drags Yukimura all the way down to a secret agency's HQ? Is that Shingen, trying to use a computer? And why is Aya responsible for cooking? HIATUS, to be rewritten!
1. Nagoya

**Aaaand I am back with a new Samurai Warriors story~ this time I tried the AU type of story. So yeah, this story is a Modern-Au-Mafia/secret-agency type of story :3**

 **I don't think I have much to say about it, except that it's rather futuristic, set around 3000+ or more. So everything will be extremely techy, and of course there will be a lot of neon/glowing stuff (especially weapons aahhh) because I LOVE such future-looking things xD**

 **The story does focus around Yukimura but will include nearly every SW character -even relatively new ones like Hayakawa and Koshosho.**

 **It may seem like drama and stuff, but it will actually have a lot of humorous points/plot lines. There will also be short 'OVA' chapters between the normal ones, as a short break from the action. Those OVAs will most likely be funny stuff/fanservice.**

 **Oh, also, my OC Arashi Harunaka is in this story. Arashi is actually my version of the female custom character/protagonist you have in the SW games, but this is her 'futuristic' counterpart.**

 **IMPORTANT: For most of the characters, I will be using their DLCs -example: Ginchiyo wears the blue Policewoman uniform or the maid costume. However, this only applies to the characters when they're in the office -when they go on missions they wear the uniforms I've described down on the chapter ;) of course the uniforms the males wear differ from those the girls wear. Don't worry, everything will be described as we go on~**

 **I think that's all I have to say for now!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Nagoya**

A young man was standing alone on the porch of his house, overlooking the silent road of the Japanese suburbs. He let out a quiet sigh as he rested his hands on the polished wooden rail. This place still didn't feel like home, even though there had been a whole week since he moved there with his older brother.

A whole week after the death of their parents.

Yukimura Sanada shook his head, desperately trying not to think of it. He and Nobuyuki had made a promise after all, a promise to forget all about the tragic accident and live a peaceful life away from Tokyo. But how easy was to forget the sight of the crushed, mangled bodies, lying lifeless and burnt in their caskets? To forget Nobuyuki's tears when he was breaking the news to him?

' _Yuki, I… I am sorry… M-Mum and D-Dad, Y-Yuki… Mum and Dad are gone…'_

The authorities were clueless about what was the cause of the engine failure. The car had been found scorched and crashed inside the ravine, and the death of the passengers had been quick and painless. All proof pointed towards an engine explosion, that caused the driver to lose control and crash –and when that happened, the gas tank had exploded, killing everyone inside the car.

But no one could explain how the car had got dumped into the ravine, that was a good distance of three kilometers away from the road…

Could it… could it have been more than a mere accident?

This time Yukimura had to slap himself in order to regain control of his thoughts. It was obvious –no, more than just obvious- that he was being paranoid. The car was too old, and the engine exploded, that was all that was to it! And… and the car must have rolled down the hill when their father lost control of it –that could also explain why it was so battered.

To ever think of it being an assassination… what a ridiculous assumption. Their mother was a clerk and their father a doctor in a small medical centre –who and for what reason would want them dead? It's not like they partook in any shady business. Sure, they were away from home quite a lot, but it was usually small trips for them to enhance their relationship. He couldn't possibly think that somebody had planned the whole accident to get rid of their parents!

Yukimura groaned and shook his head. All this was nuts, he was probably going crazy and-

A slight movement in the other side of the road that passed in front of the house grabbed his attention. He lifted his head, focusing his sight on the bushy pavement across the road. It was nighttime and streetlights in suburban Nagoya were scarce, but… for a moment, he could swear he'd seen something glittering, almost like a small light… but nothing was there.

He was ready to blame it all on mind tricks, or maybe on a stray cat, but then he saw it again –a faint light, unmistakably there. A small bright dot, masked between the bushes, growing brighter and wider with every passing second…

He dove just in time to avoid the neon-saber arrow that was aimed on his head. As he rolled onto the porch, the arrow hit the window behind him and exploded, setting the house ablaze.

Yukimura lifted his head in shock as the blue flames danced behind him, only to see a young woman standing on the opposite side of the road, holding what could only be described as a high-tech electronic bow with bladed tips. Her long dark hair was tied in a ponytail, and she was clad in black full-body tights that had a neon-pink stripe running on her sides and hips, down to her legs. She seemed really angry.

''I am sorry.'' She called out. ''But you must die.''

Frozen on spot, crouching on the porch, Yukimura could only stare as she lifted the boy and placed her hand in the spot where the string should be. Opening her palm, she performed a movement alike to dragging, and caused a holo-like, glowing blue arrow to be projected in front of the bow.

But it was very much real.

There was no chance of him dodging again, he knew it. All he could do was wait for her to kill him… and he didn't even know why…

Yukimura closed his eyes and prayed for death to be quick, but…

It never came.

He heard the explosion, and felt the heat wave it caused, but he never felt any kind of pain or impact, anything to signify that he had been hit.

He dared a peek, and was once again shocked to find himself cloaked in blue smoke. His shock grew as the smoke cleared, and he was able to see two more girls standing in front of him. One of them had short, brown hair with dyed blue edges, and was wearing a pair of glove-like gauntlets with neon blue stripes. The other had longer, caramel-coloured hair pulled up in a ponytail and was holding two silver daggers that emitted a subtle pink aura. Both were wearing matching black uniforms, identical to this the archer girl was wearing –however, the stripes on theirs were green for the first and light pink for the second girl.

''Geez, Ina-chi!'' the girl with the daggers chirped, sounding excited rather than scared, worried or angry. ''You nearly killed the newbie!''

The archer, apparently Ina, scowled. ''He's a target of the Oni! The Sengoku should stay out of what does not interest them.''

''He's a Sanada.'' The gauntlet-wearing girl said simply. ''That alone is a good reason for us to be interested in him.''

Ina growled, already preparing another arrow –she probably expected that outcome. ''Then prepare to die with him!''

''Uh-oh!'' the dagger girl chirped, grabbing Yukimura's wrist. ''Time to head off!''

There was barely any time to dodge the arrow, even as she jumped, dragging him along with her and bolting away towards the road. The other girl had shielded herself by putting up what seemed like an energy barrier with her gauntlets, and was now following them.

Unfortunately, so did Ina, already launching a new arrow.

''W-What's happening?!'' Yukimura cried out as it went off behind them. ''Who the hell are you?!''

The dagger girl chuckled, as if this was all but a fun game of tag. ''You'll learn soon! For now, let's just get out alive!''

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Soo, how was it for a first chap? I know it wasn't much, but I will try to publish the next one as soon as possible! I've already written it on my notebook after all, all I need to do it type it on the computer :3 however, seeing I am in the middle of finals here, this may take some time ^^;**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think! :)**

 **R &R please!~**

 **Katja-chan~**


	2. Revelations

**Back with the second chapter! Who hoo, getting into the good part of this story!**

 **To both the awesome people that reviewed the previous one: THANK YOU! I really didn't imagine I would get any reviews at all, let alone two reviews right after I published it! You are both awesome, and thank you VERY MUCH for this!**

 **To Nanase-san: Hi there! Haha, the Sanada bros just offer so many possibilities for a fic! And thank you for the review, I hope you will continue to enjoy this story!**

 **To DynastyKit: Thank you! Haha, futuristic stuff for the win! *flashy omg* I also read your story (as you probably noticed XD) and loved it!**

 **So, with this out of the way, let's head to the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Revelations**

''Whew, I think she lost us!'' The dagger girl breathed, chuckling as she dragged Yukimura under a bridge, to hide.

''It would appear so,'' the gloved girl figured ''but she may want us to feel that way in order to catch us off-guard. Or she might be still searching for us.''

''Well then, _one_ of us should go on sentry duty.'' The dagger girl said.

''What, _me_ again?! No way, it's your turn now!'' The gloved girl protested. ''Especially after skipping the last -oh, I don't know- _gazillion_ sentry swifts you should take on!''

The dagger girl faked a pout. ''But Arashi-chan! I need to explain the situation to Yuki-chii over there!''

''I can do that too, Kunoichi!'' Arashi protested angrily.

''We both know you're not very talkative.''

''Excuse me!'' Yukimura barged in their argument. ''But the amount of noise you two make, that archer girl will have spotted us by the time you decide what t do!''

Arashi fumed. ''Whatever.'' She muttered angrily. ''Don't think I won't remember this, _Kuno-chan._ '' she hissed, as she stomped off of their hiding place to scour the area.

''Gee, thanks Yuki-chan!'' Kunoichi grinned at the boy. ''That was a great deal of help there -Arashi can be reaaally scary when she gets angry!''

''Whatever, I just want to know what happened, why and happened and who the hell you and your friend are!'' Yukimura demanded, sounding a little angry, still shaken up and terribly confused by the fact that someone had tried to actually murder him.

''Oh, of course!'' Kunoichi said joyfully. ''It's really simple you see: We are the mafia!'' she announced proudly, as if she was talking about a grand achievement.

'' _What?!''_

''Aw, don't look so scared! We're not bad people! At least, not we, the Sengoku.''

''Sengoku?''

Kunoichi nodded. ''Yup. The Japanese mafia, you see, is divided into two groups, the Sengoku and the Oni. The Sengoku are the good guys -we collaborate with the police, do the dirty job for them and take all the blame. Well, of course, we do have our underground activities as well, but it's not too bad, and we make up for it.'' the young girl smiled with pride.

Yukimura blinked in confusion, astonishment and, admittedly, a hint of fear. This was a mafia agent he was talking to, after all. And by the looks of it, he was probably her hostage.

''A-Alright...'' he blinked again, trying to concentrate. ''And... and the Oni?''

Kunoichi's sweet face darkened immediately. ''Oh, those are the worst guys you'll meet. They're behind every single crime in this country. Be it thefts, hold-ups, black market, weapon trafficking, murders... every one of those is their doing. The Sengoku's main duty is to stop them.''

Yukimura cringed in fear. ''T-That girl... Ina... was she an Oni?''

''Yeah, duh.''

''S-She didn't really look that bad.'' Yukimura concluded. Truly, the girl hadn't seemed evil or menacing. There wasn't a murderous glint in her grey eyes -just absolute resolution, as if she didn't want to do what she was doing, but knew it was her duty.

''Ah, Ina-chi is a good girl. But her father works for Ieyasu, who's a boss of the Oni. So Ina's got into that as well. Besides, Tadakatsu Honda -her father- lost his wife long ago and had to bring Ina up all by himself. So it was only natural she'd learn about the Oni at some point.''

Yukimura nodded slowly, but then something clicked on him. ''Wait, Honda? You can't possibly mean _that_ Tadakatsu... the owner of the car firm Honda?!''

Kunoichi chuckled at his expression. ''I am afraid that's who I mean!''

''I've seen that guy on TV. He doesn't look like a mafia agent!''

''Well, that's precisely why he's so good at his job -besides, we don't exactly walk around wearing a 'I work for the mafia' tab on our foreheads.'' Kunoichi pointed at her forehead for emphasis. ''Most of us look and act like ordinary people. For example, do I look like a mafia agent to you?''

Yukimura sighed. ''Not really...'' he decided to shift the topic to something else he wanted to ask. ''Wait, you said that the Oni are behind every murder...''

''Yes?''

''My parents' death... could it be... ?''

''Their doing? Yes, it certainly was.'' Kunoichi said simply, as if it was a trivial matter. The answer both confused and saddened the young man, who looked down with a depressed expression.

''So I was right... it wasn't an accident... '' he said quietly, before looking back at the girl. ''Is that why they wanted me dead? Because of my parents?''

''I am not entirely sure...'' the girl seemed to think about it. ''Your parents were independent intellers for the Sengoku, but as far as I'm concerned, you and your brother were in the dark about it, so it can't be that they were afraid of you taking revenge on them. Maybe they were afraid that we'd recruit you... wait, you said you thought it wasn't just an accident?''

Yukimura nodded reluctantly. ''Yeah.''

''Did you ever confided this to anyone else other than your brother?'' She asked.

''Now that I think about it... yes, I have.'' Yukimura replied. ''Three days ago... a psychiatrist visited me and Nobuyuki. He said he was a friend of our dad -you know, he was a doctor two, so the scenario seemed entirely normal. This man told us that if we needed anything, we could talk to him if we wanted to. He said he could help us get over the trauma.''

The girl's caramel-coloured eyes narrowed suspiciously. ''Has his father ever mentioned him?''

''No, not really. But you know, we rarely talked about his job-''

''His name. Do you recall his name?''

''Of course I do, I met him three days I go. Kojuro, his name was Katakura Kojuro.''

Kunoichi slapped the bridge's brick wall in annoyance. ''Damn it, I knew it!'' she muttered. ''He's an Oni agent, specifically their inteller, as well as deputy of the One-eyed Dragon Masamune Date... Date is one of their cruelest bosses, even though he's only fifteen years old.''

Yukimura gulped -this sounded terrifying. ''So... that Date guy... he sent his underling to see if we suspected anything...''

''... and when you spilled all the beans to Kojuro, they sent Ina to do the dirty job.'' Kunoichi completed the case.

Yukimura was about to curse his stupidity -how could he just open up to a complete stranger after all?!- but then a dreadful thought crossed his mind.

''Wait, Nobuyuki... does that mean he-''

''Don't worry.'' the girl cut him off before he even finished. ''Hayakawa and Kai will have found him already. Most likely, he already back at the HQ, wondering where the hell his little brother is.'' she grinned cheekily.

With that, Yukimura visibly relaxed. ''That's some good news at least... thank you, um...''

''The name's Kunoichi. I thought you'd heard Arashi calling me that.'' she replied, still grinning.

''Um, yeah I did, it's just... it seemed a little odd -no offense of course... I mean, isn't it a way of saying 'female ninja'? ''

Kunoichi's cheerful expression swifted into a sad one. ''Yeah, you're right. You see, the Oni killed my parents when I was barely a few days old. As a result, they didn't have time to give me a name. The Sengoku brought me up in the HQ -along with some other kids- and since I was very restless, they decided that 'kunoichi' was a fitting nickname. It started off as a joke, but then it grew on them, and when I was four years old, it became official. The kunoichi became 'Kunoichi' and this is how little me got stuck with it.'' she explained.

Yukimura lowered his head, ashamed that he had asked. ''I... I am sorry...'' he whispered.

However, Kunoichi seemed very lighthearted about the issue, and smiled again. ''Nah, don't be. I actually like it, it's a cool and unique name! And I never met my parents, but my childhood was pretty sweet! Ujiyasu-san was like my father, Hayakawa and Kai were the older sisters I never had, Kenshin-san used to play with us all the time, Shingen-san would take us to the coolest places and Aya-san and Motonari-san would tell us awesome stories!'' her grin widened, eyes shinning brightly. ''I had -and have- the best family there is! And then I also became part of the agency, with the chances to do amazing and cool stuff! Could it get any better?''

Yukimura couldn't help it but share the smile. ''Sounds awesome indeed. And by the way you describe it, I think I actually look forward to meeting the other agents...'' another question popped up in his mind. ''Speaking of which, does that mean me and Nobuyuki will be accepted as agents? I mean, with our parents and all...''

Kunoichi nodded. ''Yeah, if you want to. If you don't we won't hunt you down or keep you by force -but the Oni will come back for you, and we won't be able to do anything for that. It's not like we have so many agents to be able to hire some as your personal bodyguards.''

''I understand. But...'' Yukimura looked at her. ''You know what? Even if I had the chance, I don't think I would back down now. Those Oni guys killed my parents, and I sure want to get back at them for that. I am sure the same goes for Nobuyuki too.''

''Yay!'' Kunoichi cheered. ''That's the spirit, Yuki-chi! I knew you wouldn't let us down!''

That moment, Arashi came back, seeming calmer than before. ''Everything is clear. We can go back home now.'' she said.

''Great! Let's go! Ohhh I can't wait to introduce you everyone!'' Kunoichi said, jumping around joyfully as they walked together...

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Oh yeah, second chap's out! I hope you liked it :3 and yeah, Kunoichi's backstory is similar to this of the Sanada bros, but that's the common spot that will connect her and Yukimura... now, if they'll be best buddies or something more, that's for me to know and for you to find out ;)**

 **Oh, also, I will be accepting two OCs for this story. All you've got to do is fill out this form for your OC, and post it in the review :)**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality-Likes-Dislikes:**

 **Physical appearance:**

 **Weapon of choice: [can be anything you want, really. Just make sure to make it flashy/futuristic! :P ]**

 **Agency: [Oni or Sengoku? Please note: only one OC per agency. This means that it's a first come first serve. If both people want their OCs to be in the same agency, then the first one to have reviewed with their pick will get the agency of their choice, while the other's OC will be in the remaining agency]**

 **Trivia: [anything else I should know about them?]**

 **That's it for today:) please R &R!**


	3. Sengoku

**Whoo chapter three! And the fun begins as the Sanada will finally meet the crazy members of the Sengoku Agency! I am in a hurry because I need to go and study Geometry for my exams, so I need to add some things very quick:**

 **To the reviewers:**

 **Dynastykit: ohh really? That makes me so glad, it means my plan is working!:) I am glad you enjoy it!:) okay then, I'll hold you a spot! ;)**

 **Let's see now... I don't think there's anything more, I just want to add that I hope I kept everyone in-character and that I may have a little bit of trouble managing every one of them XD So some may get less 'screen time' than others. But I will try my best!**

 **Oh, also: I am definitely going to take huge advantage of Aya's horrible horrible cooking skills. Heh.**

 **Oh, one last one: the image I used for the story's cover is an image of Aya and Kojuro I found on Pixiv. I guess it kiiinda looks like they're secret agents or something so I decided to use it until I find a better one, or draw one myself XD**

 **Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sengoku**

''Here we are!'' Kunoichi and Arashi stopped in front of a gigantic skyscraper, towering up above them. It was made out mostly of glass and black marble which, along with the complete darkness inside of it, made it look extremely imposing and intimidating.

Yukimura couldn't help but widen his eyes in awe. ''Wow! This is huge!''

Arashi's lips curved up slightly. ''It is our coverup. Some of us are supposed to work in a travelling agency.'' She explained.

''Most of it goes unused though.'' Kunoichi added. ''Since we're a very small agency with a few agents and, you know, we're not actually a _travelling_ agency. It really is troublesome when people come here asking for travelling services.''

''What do you do then?'' Yukimura asked.

''Well, we're not recorded in any public documents, and we don't even have a logo, so we're practically nonexistent and not many people come here. The ones that do, ever so rarely…'' Kunoichi looked uneasy. ''Well we Sengoku are not exactly innocent of murder either. There's a reason why we're the mafia after all.''

Yukimura felt a knot on his throat. Perfect. Just amazing.

''Let's go.'' Arashi said and walked towards the massive glass door, deciding that there was nothing else to be said about this topic. She pulled a keycard out of her pocket and was now inserting it in a slot at the door which, after making a low beeping sound, slid open, allowing them to walk in.

The reception hall, albeit modern, clean and perfectly arranged, seemed to bear no signs of actual human activity. No documents or pens on the desk, no trash cans, nothing but a few brochures of exotic destinations spread upon a counter. It gave the place an eerie, haunted aura.

Yukimura expected to be lead to the elevator at the end of the reception, and was surprised when Kunoichi and Arashi led him to stand in front of a… wall?

Kunoichi saw his expression and giggled. ''You'll see, you'll see.'' She said, and started to type something on a keypad perched on the wall, that Yukimura had failed to notice earlier.

After the girl entered the password, the wall suddenly revealed not to be a wall but a _door,_ camouflaged perfectly on it. It slid open, leading to a white corridor with blue LED lights illuminating it. On the end of it was another elevator door, in front of which stood two more girls and…

''Nobuyuki!'' Yukimura called out and, forgetting all his worries, fears and reservation about all this, bolted towards his brother. The two hugged each other tightly.

''I was… I was right…'' Yukimura muttered to his brother sadly, his eyes getting slightly wet. ''It wasn't an accident…''

Nobuyuki nodded, patting his back comfortingly. ''I know, Yuki…I am sorry… but it will all be okay now, I promise!''

Yukimura wiped his eyes, nodding. ''All right brother.''

Meanwhile, Kunoichi had begun an argument with one of the other girls, one with fiery red hair pulled up in a messy ponytail.

''I won the bet!'' the redhead said in a sing-a-song voice tone, swinging back and forth on her heels.

Kunoichi flailed her arms. ''No fair no fair, Kai!'' she complained. ''We ran into the Oni while you just strode up, got the Sanada and came back!''

''You think?!'' The redhead, apparently Kai, retorted. ''We needed to go back all the way to the ruins of their house, so he could see with his own two eyes that he _needed_ to come with us! Not to mention his constant whining about his little brother!''

Kunoichi was ready to throw back that this was still easier than facing up with an Oni agent and a terrified boy, but then the fourth girl, with long brown hair and shiny blue eyes, decided to interfere before the fight would escalate.

''Alright alright now.'' She tried to calm them down. ''We shouldn't find each other! We're all a loving family after all.''

''Geez, Hayakawa-chan!'' Kunoichi yelped, jumping up and hiding behind Kai. ''You sounded _just like_ Aya-san!''

''That's scary!'' Kai added.

Hayakawa rolled her eyes. ''At least I got you to agree I guess.'' She said, before the elevator door opened and they all walked in. Hayakawa pressed a button with the number ten on it, and they started going up.

Kunoichi and Kai had abandoned their argument and the former was now shaking with anticipation, as the numbers flashed by in a LED panel over their heads. When the panel finally showed 'ten' and the doors started opening, Kunoichi grabbed Yukimura's arm and shot out of the door and into another dimly lit corridor.

''Come on!'' she said, running while also dragging the young man behind her. When she reached the door of what would seem like a room, she nearly crashed on it, opening it with a loud bang and ushering Yukimura inside a room that looked like an office.

''We're back! And we brought the Sanada!'' the girl cheered. Everyone else in the room –that was indeed an office, with desks, screens and printers all over it- turned to look at her.

To Yukimura's confusion, there were only four people in the room. A stocky man clad in a black suit and wearing an oni mask over his face, another man –taller and leaner- wearing a matching suit but a white monk cloth around his head, a woman wearing a white lab-coat and another man with messy black hair and a blue scarf, sitting behind a row of computer screens.

The masked man spoke first. ''Took your time, I see!'' he laughed in a roaring manner. ''Did you meet any trouble?''

''Mister prince over here needed a great deal of persuasive skills to follow us.'' Kai said, having just come into the room with Nobuyuki following her.

''And Ina had already reached Yuki when we got there. It got a little sticky.'' Kunoichi grinned. ''But everything went fine, we just needed to hide.''

The woman in the lab-coat smiled. ''My, sounds like you went through so much… especially you boys.'' She turned to the Sanada brothers, smiling sweetly. ''I bet you must be so tired and hungry… here!'' she held out a plate with something that looked like pieces of chocolate. ''Have some! I made them a few hours ago.'' She looked really eager and willing to help.

Nobuyuki and Yukimura looked at each other, which resulted in them failing to notice Kunoichi and Kai waving their hands and silently spelling 'don't'!

''Uh, um, thank you very much.'' Nobuyuki said as he and Yukimura picked up some chocolate and put it in their mouths. Immediately, their eyes widened, and they both let out a choked moan of horror.

The smile instantly vanished from the woman's face, all her sweet demeanor disappearing. Now her eyes looked dark and threatening, as if she was ready to tear them apart. ''Don't you like it?'' it was one of those one-option questions.

''Uh, uh, no it's really nice!'' Nobuyuki muffled out, while trying to swallow. ''What-What's inside of it?''

Receiving a seemingly positive answer, the smile returned to the woman's face. ''Oh, I don't know!'' she smiled innocently, tilting her head sideways. ''It was on a green bottle under the kitchen counter. It smelled like lemon so I decided to put it!''

''Uh, Aya…'' the man with the white headcloth said. ''I think that this was the dish detergent.''

Yukimura and Nobuyuki, having just managed to swallow, groaned, an anime-styled sweatdrop appearing over their heads.

The masked man laughed once again. ''That's Aya for you!'' he commented.

''And that's us ordering takeout _again.''_ The man with the headcloth added in a less cheerful tone. ''Who's paying this time?''

Aya scowled sadly. ''That's absolutely mean!''

''Have you actually tried anything that you've cooked?'' The masked man countered.

''Beware of how you speak to my sister.'' The man with the headcloth hissed threateningly.

And just when it was about to escalate in a fight between the two men, the third man, over the computer, decided to grace them with a few words.

''Don't you think it would be a wise move to introduce yourself to the newbies?'' he said dully, as if all of that did not concern him.

The men seemed to remember the existence of the Sanada boys, and made a silent agreement to focus on them for now and go on each other's throats later.

''Ah, sorry about that.'' The masked man said. ''It's just us joking, really. Now, were was I? Ah, yes. My name is Shingen Takeda and this,'' he pointed to the man with the headcloth ''is Kenshin Uesugi. In case you haven't noticed, this is his older sister, Aya.''

''Older?'' Yukimura looked confused. ''But she's really-''

'' _DON'T!_ '' Everyone in the room cried out to him. ''Don't say it!''

Aya, once more, switched to a threatening mood. ''Were you going to say I am too short? Too short to be older?''

''Uh…'' Yukimura bit his lips.

''And this is Takatora Tōdō.'' Shingen decided to save Yukimura's existence from Aya's incoming… appreciation. ''He's our techy.''

''I am Kunoichi!'' Kunoichi said cheerfully. ''I mean, yes, you obviously know that already, but have I told you I am a _ninja_?!''

Kai rolled her eyes. ''In case you wonder, yes, she's always _that_ hyper. Anyway, I am Kai Hōjō, adopted daughter of Ujiyasu Hōjō and a field agent. And this is Hayakawa, but I am pretty sure you heard that earlier.''

Hayakawa smiled gently. ''I am Ujiyasu's biological daughter and elder sister of Kunoichi and Kai. Those two always fight.'' She chuckled. ''Anyway, I am also a field agent and responsible for uniform equipment.''

''Nice to meet you all.'' Nobuyuki more socially outgoing than his younger brother, smiled.

''Good, now that you know the basics, let me explain a few things.'' Shingen said. ''Unlike the Oni, we do not have one 'big Boss'. Instead, we've got a council of six leaders: Me, Kenshin, Ujiyasu, Ginchiyo, Motonari and Yoshihiro. Each of us is responsible for a different activity, but you'll learn that as we go alone. We also have deputies in case something happens, or when we have to attend something else. For example, Aya is Kenshin's deputy. And our secretary. And the cook.'' He cringed as he mentioned the last of Aya's many 'talents'.

''Which reminds me…'' Kenshin picked up the phone and a few leaflets, turning to ask the rest of them. ''Pizza or sushi?''

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Yeah I know the ending is sorta 'sudden' but it would get far too long if I decided to write more of it ^^; this seemed like a good place to stop I guess :) wonder what will happen next? Heh, don't worry, I will definitely update during the afternoon as well!;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Katja-chan~**


	4. Life is crazy

**Helloooo and I am back with another chapter! (finally omg XD) I'll upload other stories today and tomorrow as well (mainly update this, Legend of Echigo and put up a new story focusing on the Sanada Bros).**

 **I have some author's notes to get across first though:**

 **First off, I know Takatora and Naotora are on the Eastern Army so in this they should be with the Oni buuuut I have plans for them, worry not! Ehehe~** **Also, papa Ujiyasu in this chapter XD (also, can his hair be described as blond or ashen-blond? I have no idea XD)**

 **This chapter (much like the rest of the fic actually) will be full of OOCness for crack and humour purposes XD**

 **Saying once more, Arashi is my SW OC (she was the same name as my avatar/persona but that's a coincidence XD)**

 **Oh btw, Aya using a broomstick to hit people was my mum's idea XD she said I could replace Aya's staff with it x)**

 **Also, sorry for the slight absence of more interaction between Nobuyuki and Yukimura in this chapter –I needed to make the introductions and stuff. But I promise the two will get their brotherly spotlight in the next chapter~ :3**

 **And oops mild swearing in this chapter. You've been warned~ :3**

* * *

 **Now, to the reviewers:**

 **Dynasty Kit: Ehehe, I couldn't resist the temptation and use this for crack lol XD And about Ina and Nobuyuki... as I said about Nao-chan and Takatora-kun, I have plans! Ahaha~ As for the OC you mentioned, hm, I will try! But tell me more about him (I have never heard of him actually). I will see what I can do! :)**

 **DeliverTheUselessBounty: ah, yeah that's true XD pretty sure something would go wrong even with this, just as you said XD Ohh I am glad you like my story then! It makes me really happy!**

 **Now, with no further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Life is crazy**

''Pizza!''

''Sushi!''

Kai and Kunoichi exclaimed simultaneously, then turned to glare daggers on one another as each realised what the other had said. Kenshin, foreseeing the impeding argument, interfered quickly.

''Alright, alright, we'll order both.'' He tried to get them to calm down. ''Just please don't start another round. Some of us are getting to old for this.''

The girls indeed remained silent –albeit still glowering at each other- as Kenshin dialed the local takeout delivery number, but then the door on the other side of the room burst open and…

''I see my girls are back!''

Yukimura turned, slightly startled by the loud voice that suddenly echoed in the room, and saw a tall, toned ashen-blond man striding in. He wore the expected black suit, and a black headband around his forehead.

''Dad!'' Hayakawa was the first to reach him and jumped on his arms, hugging him, Kai and Kunoichi following suit.

He hugged back all three of them, laughing. ''You did a good job. I'm proud of you three little devils.''

And as Yukimura and Nobuyuki stared at the scene in confusion, Shingen took it upon himself to once again inform the two brothers.

''This is Ujiyasu Hojo, one of our 'main six'.'' He explained. ''He's the mission specialist –in other words, he helps me, the strategist, plan our missions.'' He looked towards Ujiyasu once again. ''He's also a father to those three.'' He said, referring to the girls.

Yukimura nodded, thankful for the explanation, as he tried to register every piece of information inside of his brain before issuing any questions. To make matters all the more complicated, however, the door opened again, and two more people walked in –a young woman with short, slightly messy brown hair and an elderly man with silvery-green hair.

''Ah, so the freshmen are here!'' the wearing a sky-blue police uniform, was the first to speak, looking intently towards the Sanada brothers before proceeding to introduce herself –a little too proudly, for that. ''I am Ginchiyo Tachibana, and I will likely train you after Arashi has taught you the basics. I'd advice you against disappointing me.''

The man next to her smiled in a friendly way, as if trying to balance his companion's rough introduction with a more mellow one. ''Don't misunderstand her –she's a nice woman if you get to know her. Anyway, my name is Motonari Mori. I'll be your theory teacher, meaning tactics and the likes.'' He rubbed the back of his head sleepishly. ''Me and Ginchiyo also belong in the 'main six', but I guess Shingen has already told you so.''

Nobuyuki nodded. ''Uh, yes, Shingen-san told us so just a few minutes ago.'' He confirmed, before adding ''nice to meet you, Ginchiyo-san, Motonari-senpai.''

Yukimura tried to ask something, but, for the third time, he was interrupted by the door swinging open _again_ –which, honestly, came as no surprise to him anymore. He just sighed, an anime sweat drop forming over his head –he had forgotten what he wanted to ask anyway.

Instead, a weak, startled yelp left his mouth as a young man, perhaps just a little older than him, pushed him aside and bolted towards Aya and Kenshin in a mostly inexplicable rush.

''Aya-san!'' the young man panted, as he stopped in front of Aya –who was currently sitting on top of a desk, her legs crossed. She smiled upon seeing him.

''Ah, Kanetsugu dear.'' She cooed sweetly before producing a broomstick seemingly out of nowhere and banging Kanetsugu's head with it. ''You're late.''

Kanetsugu groaned quietly, rubbing the newly-formed bump on his forehead. ''G-Gomenasai…'' he offered her a bunch of papers. ''I printed the briefings you and Kenshin-san asked for…''

Aya smiled, placing the broom-less broomstick against the wall beside her. ''Thank you dear.'' She said sweetly, patting Kanetsugu's head gently.

The two Sanada blinked in mild shock and confusion, looking at each other then back towards the rest of the agents.

''Eh… Why…?'' Nobuyuki asked numbly, pointing towards the broomstick.

Ujiyasu, that had proceeded into coming to stand next to the two brothers in the meantime, rubbed the back of his head uneasily. ''Eh, it may have sorta being my fault.''

''Don't pin this on yourself.'' Shingen said, shrugging. ''She would have found out how to use a broomstick to her advantage, sooner or later.''

''What exactly happened?'' Yukimura managed to ask, curious yet slightly worried.

''Well, this fool over here,'' Kenshin nodded towards a slightly uneasy Ujiyasu ''decided to compliment my sister on her… endowments, if you get what I mean.'' He said, glaring to the man in question and Kunoichi, behind him, moved her hands in front of her chest to convert the message, successfully causing Yukimura to blush slightly, and Nobuyuki trying to stifle back a chuckle.

''Hey, we were twenty years old back then! I am excused!'' Ujiyasu muttered, although he went mostly unnoticed by everyone.

''She would have hit him with something anyway.'' Shingen continued. ''The broomstick just happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time.'' He shrugged. ''She figured it was easy to hit people with and carries it around ever since.''

''Eh… nice.'' Nobuyuki said quietly, trying and failing to hold back a small laugh, while Kunoichi and Kai were giggling together. ''But my initial question was why would she hit Kanetsugu?'' he said, having registered the man's name already.

''Ah,'' Shingen shrugged again ''that's pretty much why Kanetsugu is here.''

Yukimura looked towards his older brother, his eyes directly converting an _'I'm scared'_ message.

A few seconds later, however, he was distracted by Takatora speaking and pointing on one of his screens. ''The delivery boy is here.'' He said. Yukimura peeked over the tech-freak's shoulder, as the latter pressed a button that unlocked the building's entrance.

''Is he one of your-'' he quickly corrected himself, remembering that he was now part of the agency ''our colleagues?''

Kai nodded. ''Yeah, his name is Nagamasa. He works part-time on the local fast-food, and he's the one to bring us our orders.'' She rolled her eyes at Yukimura's slightly confused expression. ''Can you imagine how inconvenient it would be to have some random delivery boy bring pizza and sushi on a half-abandoned skyscraper at midnight?! It would ruin our cover.''

''Anyway,'' Ginchiyo interrupted any further conversation from occurring. ''Let's go and grab a bite –who knows, we may get lucky and be assigned to a mission tonight.''

This got everyone to concentrate on a common goal and, a few minutes later they were all sitting around some sort of table –or, to be honest, a few old desks pushed together in a line- on the fourth floor of the building.

''So…'' Yukimura begun, while absent-mindedly looking towards Kunoichi, who was currently preoccupying herself with using her chopsticks to throw small bits of rice to Kai ''where are the rest of the agents? Or aren't there any?''

''They're asleep. We're the night shift for this week.'' Shingen explained simply as he ate, and Yukimura nodded, chewing on some pizza while watching the mess unfold –Kai had now gotten to the offensive and was attacking Kunoichi with a pizza slice, and Ujiyasu was trying to pull them apart, while Aya and Kenshin were laughing.

''It's not funny damn you!''

''Oh, but it _is_!''

''If any of you two ever have children, I hope they turn out just like mine- for fuck's sake Kai, _put that knife down_!''

Watching it all play off, Yukimura and Nobuyuki couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the agents, adding to Ujiyasu's misery. Eating pizza and sushi at midnight with members of the mafia acting like twelve-year old children… well, life was crazy after all.

Nobuyuki gently punched his brother's shoulder, getting him to look up at him. The older sibling winked knowingly, and the younger one nodded, grin widening.

Maybe this all wouldn't be too bad…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter will be full of action, as we're mostly done with the introductions part! Heh, get ready to see the Sanada kick some ass (ooor maybe get theirs kicked, I don't know how it's turn out -OR DO I ehehe...~) Anyway, I'll try to make everything exciting and action-ish in the next chapter! (I'll try to update tomorrow or later today)**

 **I hope you liked it! Please R &R! :)**

 **Arashi/Katja~**


	5. First Mission

**Ohhh and as promised, here comes the fifth chapter! Yeah I'm sorry for this taking so long, I was busy writing fluffy ship one-shots (and I'll upload one of those two how nice!)!**

 **Anyway, I don't think I have anything to add for this chapter, is mostly a 'transition' chapter, since action is going to follow in the next one!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First Mission**

One hour later, after they were done eating, Shingen had once again assembled the two Sanada to the main office to explain where they would sleep for the night and the likes. However, just as the elderly man opened his mouth, Takatora shuffled in his seat, reaching up to his headset.

''I'm picking up a signal.'' He announced, fidgeting with the frequency. ''It's –ah, I think it's agent Ii.''

Yukimura realised that referring to someone as 'agent' meant something serious was either going on or was about to. His speculations were enhanced by the anxious expression that suddenly made its way upon Shingen's and Kenshin''s face –although, with the latter's constant scowling, no one could really be sure.

''Put her on screen.'' Ujiyasu commanded. Only he, Kenshin, Shingen, Kunoichi, Aya, Hayakawa and Kanetsugu had remained in the office, as anyone that was not on night shift, and had only stayed awake to welcome in the Sanada, had returned to their beds –with the exception of Kunoichi, who was eager to stay around the Sanada and learn more about them.

Takatora nodded and pressed an oval blue button. Immediately, a large screen panel lit up behind him, and everyone cast their eyes towards it.

The face of a young woman appeared on the screen –she appeared to be in a dark, small place, and seemed to be huddled up against a wall. She was probably in hiding, Yukimura concluded.

''Naotora.'' Takatora dropped the formalities, his expression appearing to be somewhat anxious upon seeing her. ''Where are you?''

''Hiding.'' The girl breathed, her voice below whispering level. ''In a complex near the Oni Headquarters. I think they might have noticed me.''

Takatora frowned. ''Stay where you are. We're sending someone to escort you out of-''

''No!'' She hissed, cutting him off. ''There's no time for that! The Oni are going to assassinate Tastuya Akazawa tonight!''

''Akazawa?'' Kenshin interrupted. ''The president of the humanitarian organization? What business might they have with him?''

''He's undermining their weapon trafficking with his campaigns. They want to exterminate him.'' Naotora explained. ''They're taking action right now.''

''How many agents?'' Ujiyasu asked.

''Date Masamune, Toyotomi Nene and Akechi Gracia.'' Naotora whispered. ''They're heading for his mansion. There's not a moment to waste!''

''Wait a second,'' Aya pointed out ''we're getting out weapons and some of our funds from the same organization as the Oda. Normally, the assassination of Akazawa would be to our advantage –the Oda executing him just makes our job easier.''

''Yes,'' Kenshin seemed to think about it for a moment ''but we are also being provided with weapons and money from other sources, while the weapon trafficking Akazawa is working again is one of the Oda's main sources. Unlike us, they do not have the support of the police. Preventing Akazawa's assassination will be beneficial to us in the long run.'' He concluded.

Aya squeaked, jumping over him and hugging him. ''You're so _adorable_ when you think things through!'' She chirped, causing nearly everyone to roll their eyes.

''Guys, _focus_!'' Naotora's hushed voice came from the screen. ''As I already said, there's not a moment to waste!''

''Right.'' Ujiyasu nodded, turning to the Uesugi. ''Save it for later, you two, there's an assassination waiting for us to stop it.'' He called over his shoulder, before turning his eyes back to Naotora. ''We'll take it from here on, Naotora.''

'' You focus on coming back safe.'' Takatora added, and Naotora nodded before cutting off the feed.

Ujiyasu turned towards the other agents. ''Alright then, you heard the Ii girl. We don't have much time and the Oni already have a headstart. So…'' he looked around, as if searching for a possible target. His eyes stopped on Aya and Kenshin. ''Can you handle it, Aya?''

''What, on her own?!'' Kenshin opposed, before Aya had time to give her own reply. ''You must be crazy!''

''I never said she has to be on her own.'' Ujiyasu grumbled. ''She'll take the Sanada brothers with her.''

A synchronized _'what?!'_ came from everyone's mouth, including the brothers in question.

''You must be joking, dad.'' Hayakawa said softly, not really sure of how to deal with the situation. ''They just came here…''

''And what better a way to learn our ways by heading on a mission?'' Shingen sided with Ujiyasu. ''I agree. They should get into things as fast as possible, especially seeing that the Oni must still be targeting them.''

''But they're not battle-ready yet!'' Kenshin went on protesting. ''You mean to send my sister against three Oni agents, with only two newbies for backup?!''

''The best training comes when you're in the middle of an actual battle.'' Aya said thoughtfully. ''I think that's a good idea. Don't worry Ken-chan.'' She smiled at her brother. ''Everything will be fine.''

Kenshin huffed. ''Whatever…''

''W-Whoa, wait a second.'' Nobuyuki took his turn to object. ''I don't think that's a good idea. Really. Especially not for Yuki-chan! He's still a child!''

''I'm _sixteen!_ '' Yukimura complained.

''Exactly!''

The younger Sanada let out a sigh, and accidentally met eyes with Kenshin, who shook his head in understanding, as if saying ' _older siblings'_ in a disapproving sort of way.

''Anyway.'' Shingen pressed the issue. ''Time's flying and we don't have time for chit-chat. Yukimura will be coming –don't worry Nobuyuki, Aya's going to be with you after all. She won't let anything happen to you two, right Aya?''

Aya smiled. ''As long as they're not interfering with what I'm trying to do, no, I won't.''

' _Wow, talk about comforting.'_ Nobuyuki thought as he and Yukimura let out a synchronised sigh.

''Good, now that we're settled, you three should get ready.'' Shingen turned to Kanetsugu. ''Hey, Kanetsugu, why don't you give them their uniforms? Oh, and about their weapons…'' He turned to Kenshin.

''A basic electronic sword should do until we test them for the one that fits their fighting style their most.'' Kenshin said thoughtfully.

''Alright Kenshin-san!'' Kanetsugu said, full of energy, and signaled the two brothers to follow him. ''Come with me!''

Yukimura and Nobuyuki looked at each other, before quickly bolting off behind Kanetsugu.

Fifteen minutes later, they returned to the office, in their mission uniforms and equipped with a metal handle, that only had three buttons across one of its sides.

' _The blue button releases the blade. The red one causes an electric current to run through the blade –use it as soon as you enter battle, it's like a very strong taser. The yellow button releases a discharge.'_ Kanetsugu had smiled upon explaining. _'Both swords are fully charged, so you should be okay.'_

Nobuyuki looked at his brother with uncertainty. Both their uniforms were matching –, black combat boots, black leather pants, black shirts and black leather jackets, with two ring-like neon stripes around each sleeve. Yukimura's were red while his were a very pale blue, nearly white. Yukimura had exchanged his red hachimaki headband for a black one, while Nobuyuki's long, silver hair, was kept into a ponytail by a black ribbon.

'We look like the bad guys from these movies we used to watch with dad…' the older Sanada absentmindedly thought as he secured his sword's handle in a holster around his left hip.

Aya waited for them in the office, ready for battle as well. She wore a uniform similar to the one Kunoichi wore, but the neon stripes in hers were white. She was holding a long, stick-like object in her right hand, and Yukimura wondered what her weapon was –but he guessed he'd see soon, anyway.

''Good, now that you're all here, let me give you a quick synopsis.'' Shingen said. ''Akazawa's mansion is situated in the north, rural part of the city. It's about twenty minutes away from our where we are, but about an hour away from the Oni Headquarters –we're counting on this difference. Now, you'll just go there, drive away the Oni and leave. Do not –I repeat, do _not-_ go for the kill. It'll just complicate matters.'' He looked at the three agents in front of him. ''Understood?''

''Yes.'' Aya said with a smile, and the Sanada brothers just nodded. ''Now, shall we get going?''

''Sure, go ahead.''

And as Aya grabbed Yukimura and Nobuyuki by the wrist and nearly dragged them to the elevator on the other side of the room, Kenshin's voice echoed behind them.

''Be careful.'' He said. ''Or… you know what? I just pity the Oni agents.''

Aya let out a quiet chuckle, waving him goodbye from the elevator. ''I'll be merciful, I promise!''

As the doors closed and they started going down, she turned to the Sanada again, giving them a headset consisting of a microphone and earphones.

''What are those?'' Nobuyuki asked, putting the headset over his head, as Yukimura mimicked his actions.

''Intercom. Takatora is going to give us directions, and we'll also be able to communicate with each other.'' She tapped on the microphone, turning it on. ''Can you hear me.''

''Yeah.'' Yukimura said, as her voice came not only from next to him on the elevator, but also through the headphones on his ears. Nobuyuki nodded, taking his turn to test the gadget.

They reached the basement, and as they walked out, Yukimura looked around in confusion –the low, dark parking lot was filled with vehicles of any kind, from simple cars to military vans. He wondered what a small agency like the Sengoku could need so many cars for.

''Shingen said we should take motorbikes, since they're faster than cars and we need all the speed we can get, if we want to catch up to the Oni.'' Aya explained, leading them to a few parked motorbikes and taking a keycard out of her pocket. She swiped it in front of a small screen upon the motorbike's wheel, and the it lit up, the engine turning on.

''W-Wait.'' Nobuyuki hesitated. ''We can't drive! We don't have a license and I'm still underage!'' Truly, Nobuyuki thought, he was going to be eighteen in a few days. But that didn't erase the fact that he didn't have a driving license.

Aya rolled her eyes. ''You're part of the _mafia_ and you don't want to drive without a license?'' she chuckled. ''You better get used to the 'illegal' life. Driving without having taken any lessons is by far the most legal thing you'll do in our agency.'' She smiled innocently at them. ''Now, should we go?''

''B-But none of us has ever driven anything before!'' Yukimura took his turn to object. ''The license is not the only problem –we don't know how to drive anyway!''

''it's like riding on a bike.'' Aya said simply. ''You've done that before, right?''

''Yeah…'' Nobuyuki swallowed, as he caught a keycard she threw at him, and slid it over the screen of one of the other motorbikes' wheel. It lit up, just as expected. ''I guess…'' Deciding there was nothing else he could do, he climbed on the motorbike.

''Are we really going to do this, brother?'' Yukimura asked hesitantly, climbing on behind him, his hands gripping Nobuyuki's shoulders for comfort.

''I guess…'' Nobuyuki sighed. ''Just hold tight, okay Yuki?''

Yukimura nodded, swallowing with difficulty. ''Alright then… let's go…''

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Aaaand boom :3 yay for Nobuyuki and Yukimura taking their first step into a life of crime! (that's about as bad as Spongebob and Patrick stealing a balloon on Free Balloon Day anyone remember this episode?! One of my faves heh~)**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it! ^v^**

 **Arashi/Katja~**


End file.
